


Surprise Visits, Returns And Meetings

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam's brother visits him at the White House.  Screen play format.





	Surprise Visits, Returns And Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Surprise Visits, Returns, and Meeting

[Fade in on woman in early thirties and young boy waiting at the front gate with guards behind the counter. Sam just arrives at the main gate of the White House, Friday, 1:00 pm.]

SAM

Jordan, Sandy, how are you?

JORDAN

Great! So did it work?

SAM

Did what work?

JORDAN

My surprise visit, did it work? Are you surprised?

SAM

Yes, I am definitely surprised. What are you doing here?

SANDY

If you're busy, I can take him home, Sam.

SAM

No, it's alright. But what are you doing here? Why the surprise visit?

JORDAN

I wanted to see where you work, that's all.

SAM

Well"okay. Wonderful! First things first, lets get the two of you signed in, and we can go to my office and talk. Then, I will give you a tour. Well, maybe we should take the tour they give, cause I don't really know anything about the building.

SANDY

Oh Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I've gotta go to work. I'm only on my lunch break right now. If you don't mind, Jordan just wanted to visit for a little bit ever since you suggested it last time you were at the house. If this is a problem then I can take him home, I still have some time.

SAM

No, it's alright. He can stay. I'd be glad to have him come see my office.

SANDY

Okay, thanks Sam. Just so you know, he has bus money, so just send him on his way when he gets in your way.

SAM

Jordan, in my way? Impossible. Actually, if it's all right with you, I'd be glad to give him a ride home when we are done.

SANDY

Yeah, that'd be great if it's not too much of an inconvenience.

SAM

No, No. Anything I can do to help, really, just let me know. I mean it, anything, anytime.

[Fade out on Sam signing visitor log and getting id for Jordan. Fade in on Sam and Jordan in Sam's office 4:20 pm. Enter Toby rubbing his head staring at piece of paper.]

TOBY

Sam, we need to"..I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, who is this?

JORDAN

I'm Jordan, Sam's little brother"..from the Big Brother Big Sister program.

TOBY

Hello Jordan, I'm Toby Ziegler, Sam's boss.

JORDAN

I thought his boss was the President.

TOBY

Well Sam has several bosses, the President is one of them, as am I.

SAM

Jordan's been helping me out with this speech for the fifth grade class that's coming here in a week.

TOBY

Sam, can I talk to you?

SAM

Yeah, um, sure. Listen, Jordan, I'll be right back okay.

JORDAN

Okay.

[Toby and Sam exit Sam's office, enter Toby's office and shut the door.]

TOBY

Sam, what are you doing bringing a kid to the White House? Why are you having him help you write a speech? And just when did you get involved with the Big Brother Big Sister program?

SAM

First, I didn't bring Jordan here, his mother did. Second, he is very smart, and hasn't been writing the speech, just giving me ideas, seeing how he is right around the age group of the kids that are coming here. Third it's not like it's against any rules or anything to have him here, and fourth, I signed up as Jordan's big brother about eight months ago.

TOBY

Okay... well...Sam... we need to go to senior staff right now, so call his mother and have her take him home.

SAM

I can't.

TOBY

You can't?

SAM

Well, his mom, Sandy, is at work right now, his dad died when he was only six months, and he is an only child, that's why he's in the Big Brother".

TOBY

Big Sis... Okay, Okay. Well we need to go, just have Charlie watch him until we are done with staff. And next time, remember that the White House is not a day care for anyone under the age of... how old are you Sam?

[Toby and Sam exit Toby's office, Sam with a look of discontent for Toby. They enter Sam's office.]

SAM

Hey, Jordan,

JORDAN

Hey Sam.

SAM

Toby and I have a meeting to go to right now, you can't stay here alone, so you're gonna go hang out with a guy named Charlie Young.

JORDAN

Is he my age?

SAM

No, he's like 21, but I think you'll like him anyway.

JORDAN

Okay.

[Toby, Sam, and Jordan exit Sam's office, begin walking toward Oval Office. POTUS comes around corner behind Toby, Sam, and Jordan]

POTUS

Toby! Sam!

SAM

Hello Mr. President.

TOBY

Mr. President.

POTUS

I was just heading back to the office for the staff meeting.

SAM

If you don't mind my asking, sir, where were you?

POTUS

Well, if it's okay with you, Sam, I was helping my wife unpack.

SAM

I thought the first lady wasn't coming back for another week.

POTUS

You and me both. So who is this young man walking with us?

SAM

Oh, Mr. President, this is Jordan Dawkins. He is my little brother, in the Big Brother Big Sister program. Jordan, this is the President of the United States.

POTUS

Well hello Jordan, I'm Jed Bartlet.

JORDAN

He..h..hello Miiissterr. P..Pr...President, niccce to meet yoou.

POTUS

And what a wonderful surprise it is to meet you. Sam, I had no clue that you were involved in the Big Brother Big Sister program, and I pride myself in knowing all about my staff's personal lives.

TOBY

Isn't that the truth!

[POTUS, Toby, Sam and Jordan approach Oval Office. All stand just outside talking. Sam ushers Jordan to a seat near Charlie's desk, Charlie not being at his desk, and Mrs. Landingham hard at work behind her desk. POTUS, Toby, and Sam gather around the chair Jordan is in.]

POTUS

I don't think I like your tone of voice Toby.

TOBY

Sorry, sir.

SAM

Well, sir, I guess it just never came up.

POTUS

Well we can talk about this later Sam, and don't think you're gonna get out of it. So, Jordan, how old are you son?

JORDAN

I..I..I'm tttenn sssirr.

POTUS

Ten, well, I have a grand daughter around your age, actually, she's twelve.

JORDAN

Yeeesss sssirr.

POTUS

Relax Jordan, take a breath.

[Jordan takes a deep breath, with a loud inhale and exhale.]

POTUS

Good. Now, what grade are you in?

JORDAN

I..I'm in the ssixthh grade sssiirr.

POTUS

The sixth grade and you're only ten! Wow!

SAM

Yes sir, Jordan is really smart for his age. He skipped the fourth grade, and he gets straight A's, along with being the smartest kid in his class.

[Jordan blushing.]

JORDAN

Sam!

POTUS

Now I get it, Sam, you're hoping that if you hang around Jordan long enough, some of his... his...intelligence will rub off on you.

TOBY

Sir, I think we both know that will never happen.

[Sam with an unamused look, Jordan snickers. Mrs. Landingham peers out over her computer screen.]

MRS LANDINGHAM

Mr. President, you were supposed to be in your office five minutes ago with your staff, not here in my office area with Toby and Sam.

POTUS

Thank you for that Mrs. Landingham, I actually am aware of this and am on my way in.

MRS LANDINGHAM

No you're not sir, you're standing out here talking with Toby, Sam, and this young man.

POTUS

I'm going to my meeting now.

[POTUS and Toby starts walking towards door to Oval Office, both stop and turn towards Sam when he begins to speak.]

SAM

Mrs. Landingham, I was hoping to have Charlie sit with Jordan dur"..

POTUS

Nonsense, Jordan I'd be happy if you would come to the meeting with us. Maybe you can teach my staff a thing or two. God knows they could use all the help they can get.

JORDAN

Yess sir.

POTUS

Now let's get in there before the nicest secretary in this country yells at me again.

MRS LANDINGHAM

Flattery will get you no where sir.

[POTUS, Toby, Sam, and Jordan enter Oval Office where Leo, Josh, and CJ are sitting on the couches talking. The talking stops when the President walks in.]

POTUS

Jordan, this is my office. Pretty fancy looking huh?

JORDAN

Yes sir.

LEO

Mr. President?

POTUS

Ah, Leo, CJ, Josh, this is Jordan. Sam is his big brother through the Big Brother Big Sister program.

LEO

What?

CJ

Sam! Brother? Did I miss something?

SAM

It's true, Jordan is my brother".

[POTUS seats Jordan at his desk. Leo stands up and walks towards POTUS and Jordan. CJ and Josh stand and walk towards Sam.]

POTUS

Here Jordan, you can sit here at my desk, cause we usually have our meetings over by the couches.

JORDAN

Yes sir.

LEO

Well hello Jordan, I'm Leo.

JORDAN

It's nice to meet you Leo.

CJ

And I'm CJ, Jordan, what a pleasure it is to meet you.

JORDAN

Nice to meet you too. Josh, hey, what's up?

JOSH

Hey Jordan, long time no see. Where've you been hiding?

JORDAN

Well, mom's been keeping me pretty busy lately. This is my first time out in a while.

POTUS

What!!?? Sam, Josh knew? Josh, you knew? And you didn't tell me?

CJ

Mr. President, you should find comfort in knowing that you're not the only one who didn't' know, cause I, for one, had no clue.

LEO

Me neither.

JOSH

Mr. President"

[POTUS sits down on one of the chairs by the two couches. The rest follow suit. Sam and Josh sit next to each other on the couch to POTUS's left, CJ, Toby, and Leo sit on the couch to POTUS's right.]

POTUS

I'm waiting.

SAM

Mr. President, Josh came over to my place one day, a couple of months ago when Jordan was there. The three of us hung out all day, watched a game on TV, that kind of stuff. In the past few months we've managed to do a bunch of stuff together. The reason I didn't tell you is because it was no big deal sir. I mean I didn't actually think that you would be interested.

POTUS

Shows how much you know Sam. Your turn Josh.

JOSH

Well sir, I didn't think"

TOBY

That's always been you're problem, Josh, hasn't it?

[Josh gives Toby evil look, and Toby returns the look.]

JOSH

I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean it just never came up sir, like Sam said.

CJ

It never came up?

LEO

What, were we supposed to come to you Sam, and ask 'have you befriended any young boys lately?' And 'did Josh came over and watched a game with the two of you?'

TOBY

As much as I love the idea of yelling at Sam and Josh, we really need to get this meeting over with, because I have other meetings, as do all of you, I'm sure.

POTUS

Yeah. You're right.

TOBY

Thank you sir for giving in so easily this time.

POTUS

Well I figured it had to happen sometime. Leo, what do you have for me?

LEO

Well sir, Jeff Breckenridge was just confirmed by the senate judiciary committee. So sir, you now have yourself one assistant attorney general for civil rights. That's all I have, but everything I just told you, you found out from C-SPAN.

POTUS

Yeah, it's about time too. Josh?

JOSH

Mr. President, Joey Lucas asked me to congratulate you on your victory over the republicans on English as the national language, along with your current 73% approval rating. Oh, and she finally decided to take your advice, you can see her name on the next ballot for the California 46.

POTUS

Josh, tell her that I couldn't have done it without any of my staff, or her, she was a tremendous help, and let her know that I am here to help her with the California 46. She need only call my name.

JOSH

Yes sir. Also, my cheese meeting was held up yesterday, so Donna rescheduled it for later today"

POTUS

More cheese meetings?

JOSH

Unfortunately, yes sir.

POTUS

What group did you get?

JOSH

To be honest with you sir, I have no clue

POTUS

Okay.

CJ

Sir, I only have two things, Breckenridge, which you already know about, so I guess it's really only one thing. That is the return of the first lady, which reminds me, I'm gonna need to be able to tell the press something about why she came back a week early.

POTUS

You can tell the press what she told me: she missed me, and wanted to surprise me.

CJ

Yes sir, thank you, sir.

SAM

Sir, I don't have anything new since this morning.

POTUS

Toby, I guess this means you have the floor.

TOBY

Well sir, I only have one new thing, and that is yet another meeting that Leo decided to surprise me with at the last minute.

[Toby looks at Leo with a look of bitterness and contempt.]

TOBY

It turns out that I have a meeting with Congresswoman Wyatt"

POTUS

You did it again.

TOBY

Did what again sir?

POTUS

You called her Congresswoman Wyatt.

TOBY

May I remind you that you call your wife Dr. Bartlet.

[Enter FLOTUS just in time with a playful look on her face.]

FLOTUS

Just for the turn on, I can assure you Toby.

[All laugh as FLOTUS walks behind Sam who is still seated on the couch.]

POTUS

Abbey.

FLOTUS

Jed, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, Mrs. Landingham and Charlie are both away, and I thought you'd be done with staff by now.

POTUS

Well, we were sort of pre-occupied at the beginning of the meeting. But actually, I think we just finished. So is that it everyone?

ALL

Yes sir.

POTUS

Okay, you may leave then.

[Leo, Toby, CJ, and Josh all walk towards door until FLOTUS speaks.]

FLOTUS

I have a question for you, Jed.

POTUS

Yes, Abbey?

FLOTUS

Did you know that there is a cute young man sitting at your desk?

POTUS

Yes I did.

[FLOTUS looks around the room at all the senior staff members.]

FLOTUS

Well, I was just wondering who he is and why he's in here.

TOBY

That's Jordan, ma'am, it turns out that Sam is his big brother through the

Big Brother Big Sister program, a shock to all of us, Mrs. Bartlet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting to go to courtesy of Leo.

FLOTUS

Sam?

[Exit Leo, Josh, CJ and Toby. Sam and POTUS stand up, Sam goes towards

Jordan and POTUS goes towards FLOTUS.]

SAM

Yes ma'am, I'm sure it is a surprise to you, as it was to everyone"

FLOTUS

Okay. Hello Jordan, I'm Abigail Bartlet. It's a pleasure to meet you.

JORDAN

Thhhe pleasure isss aalll minine Mrs. Bartlet.

FLOTUS

Well isn't that sweet.

SAM

Ma'am, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I promised Jordan a tour of the White House, and was sort of hoping to catch an actual tour, the last of which is just about to start, so if we are going to catch it".

POTUS

Why don't you just have one of the secretaries give you a tour, like Donna, Nancy, or Mrs. Landingham. I hear they're experts on this building.

SAM

Well, thank you sir, I will definitely ask one of them. Come on Jordan, let's go.

[Jordan stands up from the desk and walks towards Sam who is walking towards the door.]

POTUS

Bye Jordan, and please don't hold back on teaching Sam a few things about, well, anything.

[Jordan laughs.]

JORDAN

Yes sir.

[Exit Sam and Jordan.]

FLOTUS

Jed.

POTUS

Abbey?

FLOTUS

I'm somewhat embarrassed. I thought you'd be done with your meeting by the time I got here.

[POTUS and FLOTUS sit on a couch, cuddling up.]

POTUS

Abbey?

FLOTUS

Cause I have no reason for coming here, other than the fact that I missed you. I really missed you. I've been away for three weeks and that little bit of time a while ago, unpacking, it just wasn't enough.

POTUS

I missed you too, Abbey, and I'm glad you came over, cause I really have nothing to do today. So what do you say to a little romantic dinner tonight, just the two of us.

[Enter Mrs. Landingham]

MRS LANDINGHAM

Mr. President, excuse me Mrs. Bartlet, Zoey is here to see you.

FLOTUS

Zoey?!?!

POTUS

Thank you Mrs. Landingham. Send her in would you, and don't let her know the first lady is here.

MRS LANDINGHAM

Sure thing Mr. President

[Exit Mrs. Landingham. Enter Zoey. FLOTUS has a bewildered look of confusion on her face as she looks at POTUS and then Zoey, looking for answers to unasked questions.]

ZOEY

Mom, what are you doing".

FLOTUS

I could be asking you the same thing.

ZOEY

I got in yesterday,.

FLOTUS

You weren't supposed to be back for another two weeks.

ZOEY

Well, I managed to bring Elizabeth and Annie here for a visit. They're here for the two weeks that I was supposed to still be there.

FLOTUS

Elizabeth and Annie are here? Really? Where? I didn't see them, and I was already in the residence.

[FLOTUS whispers to POTUS]

FLOTUS

You can forget about dinner.

ZOEY

They went to the mall, Annie wanted to go shopping.

FLOTUS

Jed, why didn't you tell me they were here?

POTUS

They wanted to surprise you with their visit themselves.

ZOEY

Oops.

POTUS

Yeah, Oops.

[Fade out of Oval Office as Zoey sits on the couch to the right of FLOTUS. Fade into entrance of Sam's office, where Sam and Jordan are, 6:00 pm]

JORDAN

That was a pretty cool tour. I never knew the White House had so many

secrets.

SAM

Me neither.

JORDAN

Boy, the stories I have to tell my class tomorrow. You know they won't believe a thing I tell them.

SAM

I'll tell you what, how about I come to your class one of these days.

JORDAN

Really? Sam, that'd be great! Career day is coming up, in like a month.

Maybe you could come then. Oh no!

SAM

What, what is it?

JORDAN

I'm supposed to be home in five minutes.

SAM

I'll call your mom, I'll explain it to her, she'll understand. Besides, I promised you dinner, didn't I?

[Enter POTUS who stays at doorway.]

SAM

Hello Mr. President.

POTUS

Hello Sam, Jordan. Listen, my grand daughter is in town, and she's been very bored with no one here her age, so I was wondering if you would like to meet her. Jordan, maybe you, your mom and Sam could have dinner with us?

JORDAN

Really!? Wow Mr. President! Thanks, that would be so cool. But sir, I don't think my mom can come, she only gets a short dinner break.

POTUS

Okay, well then you and Sam. I'm headed over to the residence now. Oh and Sam, you might want to brush up on your trivia.

[Sam and Jordan stand and POTUS, Sam, and Jordan leave Sam's office, walking towards the residence.]

SAM

Huh?!

POTUS

This is what happens when you keep secrets from me Sam. So, what is the biggest county"

SAM

Here we go again!

POTUS

What was that?

SAM

Nothing, I was just expressing my excitement. I love your trivia questions! It's my idea of excellent conversation, very exciting, but I'll try to keep my emotions from running wild, sir.

POTUS

Okay...So what is the biggest county in the United States?

SAM

I have no idea.

JORDAN

Isn't it San Bernardino County, in Southern California?

POTUS

Yes, Yes it is, how did you know"

SAM

See Jordan, now you're in trouble, not many people actually know the correct answer to the President's trivia questions"

POTUS

What are you trying to say Sam, that I would hold this against Jordan, and keep asking him trivia questions until he doesn't know the answer?

SAM

Well, yes sir, isn't that what you do when someone gets the right answer?

POTUS

Normally, but I would never do that to an unsuspecting little boy. Okay Jordan, so what city has the largest amount of"

[Fade out on POTUS, Sam, and Jordan continue walking towards residence as POTUS puts his arm around Jordan.]

THE END.


End file.
